


Saying Good Night

by leaper182



Category: Blackadder Goes Forth
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaper182/pseuds/leaper182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I need to work on this more, but comments/feedback would be appreciated. For <a href="http://edna-blackadder.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://edna-blackadder.livejournal.com/"></a><b>edna_blackadder</b>, for encouraging me to keep writing Blackadder. :D</p><p>Originally posted on LiveJournal on November 10, 2005.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Saying Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> I need to work on this more, but comments/feedback would be appreciated. For [](http://edna-blackadder.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://edna-blackadder.livejournal.com/)**edna_blackadder** , for encouraging me to keep writing Blackadder. :D
> 
> Originally posted on LiveJournal on November 10, 2005.

That moment could have been a kiss.

George looked up the inch or so to look into General Mel-- Anthony's eyes, and he knew it, just like he knew how to shoot a tiddlywink to get the best score.

"I had the most splendid time, Georgina," Anthony said in a soft, almost worshipful voice.

"As did I," George replied in the same half-whisper. "It was rather sweet of you to escort me to the ball."

Anthony smiled gently, reaching forward and taking George's hand in his. "I... I don't want to let this slip away. All my life, I've been searching for the perfect woman, and tonight... I've found her."

George blinked, his eyes widening, though he couldn't quite remember why he needed to be alarmed. "You have?"

Anthony nodded, looking at her with earnest brown eyes, his deep voice like the purr of a very large jungle cat. Or his aunt's ginger cat. It was certainly big enough to qualify. "Georgina, I've been happier tonight than I have been in years, and it's all thanks to you."

"It was nothing, really," George replied, shaking his head a little. "You've been feeling pressure from the higher-ups and your own men. It was the least I could do."

"Still, to have you by my side..." Anthony cleared his throat. "Chipmunk, I love you."

George blinked. No one had ever said that to him before. Well, to be honest, his mum had, but she didn't really count because all mums were supposed to love their sons. He had a feeling he should be taking notes if he ever found himself as the man trying to... well, do _something_ important with a girl.

"Georgina, my dear, would you marry me?"

He should've been expecting it, but it still caught him by surprise. Marriage to the general, or not. The general was a man, which was bad, but he could have been court-martialed if he refused, which was worse.

"I, well, yes." The words stumbled off his lips awkwardly.

Anthony didn't beam so much as relax, a hint of a smile curling around his lips, his eyes brightening. " _Excellent_. Chipmunk, you wouldn't believe how very happy you've made me tonight."

The general continued speaking in a low, hushed tone, but George was watching him, letting the voice wrap around him like a warm blanket. He'd made someone happy. He hadn't tripped over his feet, or forgotten to do something, or made a complete arse of himself, or said something stupid -- though he wasn't entirely sure about that last one.

He'd made someone happy. Even if it was old Walrus-Face.

"Would you allow me to escort you back to where you're staying?"

Red flags went up immediately. "Oh, no," George replied, shaking his head. "I couldn't possibly impose..."

"It wouldn't be an imposition," Anthony told him gently.

"No, no, I'll be all right."

Anthony looked disappointed. "Well, at least use my driver to take you back. I wouldn't want you to get hurt on your way home, especially since we have a wedding to plan."

George had no idea why he did it, but he reached out, touching the general arm. "It's all right, really. You don't have to worry."

Anthony nodded. "Very well, but I do worry about sending you off into the night like this."

"It's all right, General." George smiled. "I've dealt with worse."

"I'm sure you have," Anthony half-smiled back. "But before you go, might I ask one last thing? If it isn't too forward?"

"What?" George asked curiously.

Anthony looked at him for a long moment, and then shook his head. "No, on second thought, it wouldn't be proper."

"Oh, come now, out with it," George said playfully. "You've already asked if you could have something."

Anthony shook his head. "I wouldn't want you to think badly of me."

"I rather doubt I'll think that," George replied, moving a little closer despite himself, his hand still not having moved from Anthony's arm. "You're a decorated general in His Majesty's army, and you're passionate about putting the Germans in their place. What could you possibly ask of me that would make me think less of you?"

Melchett looked a bit surprised, one of his eyebrows lifting. "A kiss goodnight?"

"Oh! I thought it would be something horrid, like cleaning out a latrine or something like that." George said with audible relief. His mum had kissed him goodnight hundreds of times -- if nothing else, it would be dashed easy. He moved in a little closer, reached up a little, and kissed Melchett on the cheek. He pulled back, his easy smile slipping a little as he looked into warm brown eyes just inches away from his. "Good night, sir."

"Please, Chipmunk," the general murmured, "call me Anthony."

"Anthony." George nodded.

They stared at each for a long moment, and there was that moment again. The moment that could have been a kiss. Could _be_ a kiss. Melchett looked at him steadily, not moving forward, but not moving away either. Just looking at him as if he were the best thing that ever happened to him. Which he'd said as much earlier in the evening, even if George had trouble believing it from time to time.

He'd never been the best thing that happened to _anyone_ , really. No one had ever really told him that they loved him, except for Mum, and she didn't really count. No one had ever listened to him, or took him seriously. No one had done a lot of things, really, before the general came along.

George glanced up at the general, and then moved forward, touching his lips to Anthony's lips.

He didn't know how long he stood there, but he could feel arms wrap around him, a hand on his back where it was a little less than strictly proper, the other reaching up to cup his cheek.

A light brush of lips that lasted for an eternity of moments, and then George remembered himself, and pulled back, blushing a little and suddenly glad he could blame it on the rouge he'd put on earlier.

Anthony beamed. "Good night, Chipmunk. I love you."

"I love you, too." George murmured back. "Thank you for a wonderful evening."

"Not at all, my dear," Anthony replied, letting go. "Be careful on your way back home."

"I will." George nodded. "Thank you."

Melchett smiled, ready to say something else when an aide hurried up, "General, we just received an urgent telegram from Field Marshal Haig."

The general looked annoyed, but nodded sharply. "I'll read it in my office." He turned to George. "Chipmunk..."

George shook his head with a smile, waving off any apology. "It's quite all right. The pressures of command and all that. Good night."

Melchett nodded, lips curling into a smile. "Good night."


End file.
